Just a Peek
by TVJunkie1013
Summary: HawkeyeBJ pairing. SLASH! Radar sees a lot of things ... but there are some things he probably shouldn't see.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Just a Peek - Part 1  
**Author**: Lisa M  
**Pairing**: BJ/Hawkeye  
**Rating**: Major … with leanings toward Colonel in some areas.  
**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own anything. Don't sue … no money.  
**Archive**: Anywhere, just let me know.  
**Feedback**: Would be appreciated - good or bad.  
**Spoilers**: None, really  
**Summary**: Radar sees a lot of things … and there are some things he probably shouldn't see.

**A/N**: This fic is dedicated to Lee, Snarkywolf, Secret Pleasures, and Braideeni … for giving me their suggestions of things to include in it. Those things are as follows (in no particular order):

**1 **BJ acting as a mother hen to Hawkeye; either BJ or Hawkeye is sick/hurt and the other takes care of him.  
**2 **Charles being snaky.  
**3 **Use the line "I love that you defend me from myself."  
**4 **Use Radar somehow.  
**5 **Hawkeye laughing so hard that he can't stop; one says something stupid, the other laughs.  
**6 **Radar can somehow use his abilities to see into the doctor's dreams by touching their arm when they are sleeping - or something similar.  
**7** Smut.

Let me know how well I did.

* * *

Sometimes Radar O'Reilly hated being company clerk. If the wrong supplies were delivered, he was blamed. If they were short of anything - masks, gloves, even penicillin - he was blamed. It seemed as if someone was always disappointed in him or yelling at him. Over the years, he'd gotten used to being the camp's punching bag. He knew that no matter what anyone said, he was good at his job - better than good - and that everyone else knew it too. So he would brush off the insults and go on with his day. But, there was one part of his job that he hated more than most. 

Waking up the surgeons when they were needed in post-op because of a problem with one of their patients.

Major Winchester always yelled. Always. He would use all of those big words - like cretin or asinine - that Radar didn't understand. But he'd get up. He'd grumble and curse all the way to post-op, but he'd go.

Captain Pierce never gave Radar much trouble. He'd moan and groan about being in the middle of a really good dream. Which, of course, Radar already knew because sometimes, when he'd have to touch one of the doctors' arms to wake them, his 'radar' would catch parts of those dreams. Hawkeye's always made him blush - especially because the doctor sometimes dreamt about men. Radar never held physical contact long enough to know who the men were, though. He was way too embarrassed. Aside from that, Hawkeye was never a problem. He'd get up, he'd occasionally get dressed, and then head to wherever he was needed.

Surprisingly, Captain Hunnicutt was the absolute worst. He wouldn't yell. He wouldn't call Radar names or insult him. He just would not _get up_. A bomb could go off right next to the man's bed and he'd keep on sleeping. There had been times when Radar thought he was going to have to dump a few buckets of ice water on BJ to get him to wake up.

And, unfortunately, BJ was the one he had been sent to get tonight. He pulled open the door to the Swamp and tiptoed over to the sleeping surgeon. Radar never quite understood why he was always the one who had to do it. Why couldn't one of the on-duty nurses be the bad guy? Why did they have to come and wake _him _up just so he could go and wake up someone else? Sheesh! With a resigned sigh, he leaned over the man.

"Cap'n Hunnicutt?" he whispered. "BJ, you have to wake up, sir. Major Houlihan needs you in post-op right now."

When the man showed no sign of stirring, Radar sighed again. It was going to be one of _those_ nights. He reached out and placed his hand on BJ's bicep. As soon as his fingers touched skin, Radar was pulled into the doctor's dream. It was strange because BJ didn't seem to dream much, and when he did, it was usually about his wife or his daughter. They'd be playing in a park or riding a carousel or blowing bubbles in their pretty Mill Valley backyard.

Radar knew this dream was different from the very second he entered it.

BJ was here, in the Swamp, and he wasn't alone. He was laying, face down, on his bunk and there was someone underneath him. Radar couldn't tell who it was - everything was blurry and unclear. Dreams looked, to Radar, like watching a movie through a tank of water or maybe cubes of ice. Certain parts were clear - like the person who was actually having the dream. The rest was mostly out of focus.

The only thing he could make out about this person was that they had black hair. Straight, somewhat shiny black hair. He didn't know if it was long or short. Just black - which meant that it most definitely wasn't Mrs. Hunnicutt. Radar had seen her picture and she was blond. It was pretty obvious, even to Radar, that BJ and this dark-haired person were … because the young surgeon was naked from the waist up and he was -

- moving funny.

Radar watched the muscles in his back as they moved. They were rippling and it reminded him of pictures he'd seen of the ocean - rolling waves. BJ's skin looked shiny. Sweaty.

BJ moaned softly in his sleep and Radar almost jerked his hand away. He wanted to let go, knew he should let go, but he didn't. Probably because BJ never dreamed about this place - or sex. Never ever. So Radar was intrigued. Instead of pulling back, he allowed himself to go deeper into BJ's thoughts.

He watched as the person beneath BJ slid their hands around his middle. Slender fingers moved up and down along the surgeon's spine, stopping every so often to massage the skin. One hand wound its way up and into BJ's hair. Radar knew they were kissing, seriously kissing, because he could hear the wet sloppy sound of lips on lips.

Radar felt himself becoming uncomfortable. Not excited, definitely uncomfortable, but he ignored it and remained exactly where he was. BJ moaned again and, with Radar's hand still firmly attached to his arm, arched his back then turned onto his side.

Dream BJ also moved. He rolled completely over, pulling the person under him along for the ride. Once he was on his back, Radar could easily see that the person with BJ was another man. He heard himself inhale sharply and glanced around to see if he'd woken anyone up. But both Hawkeye and Major Winchester were still asleep.

The young corporal turned his eyes back to BJ and was shocked to realize that he wasn't as surprised as he should be that BJ dreamt about men - same as Hawkeye. They were so similar, after all, why shouldn't they dream the same type of stuff? Radar shrugged and refocused his attention.

The dark-haired man sat straight up, straddling BJ's hips. He hovered over the doctor for a moment, then slowly lowered himself onto him. With a short hiss of air, the stranger groaned and threw his head back. That was when Radar saw who it was.

Hawkeye.

"Holy cow!" he yelled out, shocked, jerking his hand away so quickly that he toppled over and wound up falling to the floor.

All three doctors startled awake.

"Radar, what is it?" Hawkeye's weary voice cut through the darkness.

"Jesus, man. What is the matter with you?" Blinding light filled the room as Charles flipped on his lamp. "There are people trying to sleep in here!"

"Radar," BJ said sleepily, propping himself up on one elbow and staring at the young man. "Radar?" He waited until the corporal met his eyes, then he continued speaking. "What's going on? Why are you here?"

"And why are you yelling?" Hawkeye laid back against his cot, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Uh," Radar stood, his eyes nervously tracking between Hawkeye and BJ. "Major Houlihan needs BJ in post-op."

"And why on Earth does that have to include you barging in here and screeching at the top of your lungs like a banshee?" Charles demanded. "Is there a reason you felt a need to rouse every single person in this camp, instead of just Hunnicutt."

"Sorry, sirs. I, uh …" He glanced at BJ again. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Radar," BJ said and began to pull the blankets away from himself. He stopped short when his dream came rushing back to him and he realized that he was still fully erect because of it. "I'll … tell Margaret I'll be there in five minutes."

"Okay, sir." Radar rushed out of the tent as quickly as he could. He stopped just outside of the Swamp and took a deep breath.

Jeez.

BJ was dreaming about Hawkeye. And there were having … jeez! With kissing and touching and everything! The memory of Hawkeye and _his_ dreams came flooding back to Radar. Had Hawkeye been dreaming about BJ all those times?

Holy cow!

The corporal glanced back at the Swamp once, then quickly made his way to post-op.

* * *

Hawkeye moaned into the darkness of the supply tent as BJ pressed his naked form against him. Their heated, sweat-soaked bodies moved together in perfect harmony. Their lips danced, tongues fencing in the space between. 

When they separated, both were panting for air.

BJ dropped to his knees. On his way down, he traced a line over Hawkeye's torso with the tip of his tongue, relishing each and every drop of salty perspiration that met his taste buds. When he reached the man's pelvis, he moved his mouth over the waiting erection. The tip was already weeping, and BJ tenderly lapped away the cloudy fluid. His lips parted and he took Hawkeye into his throat.

Hawkeye moaned BJ's name as he wove his fingers into his friend's mussed hair. Holding BJ's head steady, he began to thrust slowly. The muscles in the doctor's throat surrounded him like a glove and he couldn't stop himself from picking up his pace. BJ's hands wrapped around Hawkeye, fingers digging into his ass, nails almost breaking the skin. With a final groan, Hawkeye buried himself within the tight, warm cocoon and came with one, long pulsing …

The sound of the door slamming into its frame yanked Hawkeye from sleep. He bolted upright in bed just in time to see the curtain flapping in the breeze. He glanced around within the darkened space.

BJ - here and asleep? Check.  
Charles - here and pompous and asleep? Double check.  
Hawkeye - here and asleep? Well … one out of two.

"What the hell?" Throwing off his blankets, he quickly sat up. He swung his legs over the side and stood, prepared to give chase to whomever had decided to pay them a nocturnal visit. Hawkeye took one step and his toes connected with something soft. He went down quickly, pain shooting through his ankle. On the way to the floor, he managed to catch the corner of his footlocker with his forehead.

A loud curse brought BJ to his side.

"Hawk, what happened? Christ," BJ paused, helping Hawkeye to his feet. The man winced and fell back down onto his bunk. "You're bleeding!" BJ checked the gash on his forehead. "This needs stitches. Let's go to the OR. I'll stitch you right up."

"You're gonna have to carry me, Beej. My ankle's pretty bad. Maybe even broken."

"What in God's name did you do?" BJ asked, lifting his friend into his arms.

"I'm not sure. I was sleeping … having an excellent dream, actually. You and I were in the supply room, and …"

"Hawk," BJ snapped quietly.

"What?"

"As much as I'd love to hear about your dream," BJ's voice was a near-whisper. He shifted Hawkeye into a more comfortable position and glanced nervously at the still-slumbering Charles. "I think that's a conversation we should have at another time. Can we please focus on the task at hand?"

"Right," Hawkeye agreed and took a peek at Charles as well. "Beej, I love the way you defend me from myself."

"Someone has to do it," he replied with a smirk. "Let's get to the OR. You can tell me about the dream later."

"No, wait. I have to finish the story." BJ nodded and Hawkeye continued. "So, I was sleeping, having my dream, and I heard the door slam shut. That's what woke me. When I saw that you and Charles were both still in bed, I decided to find out who had been in here. I got up, took one step, and bam! Ankle popped, head met wood." Hawkeye glanced over BJ's shoulder. "I tripped over something on the floor."

BJ swung around and squinted into the darkness. He saw something on the floor. Brown, furry. At first he thought it was a rat. But it was too big, and it wasn't moving. He narrowed his eyes even further and was stunned at what was actually there.

"It's Radar's teddy bear."

"No."

"Yeah. It really is. Why would Radar be in here at," BJ paused and checked his watch. "3:17am?"

"Him being in here at 3:17am isn't the unusual part. The unusual part is that he came in here, with his teddy bear, and he obviously wasn't here to wake any of us up."

"Weird."

"Yeah, weird."

"Ah, well, I'm sure he had a good reason. Let's get you patched up. Maybe we can somehow manage to get a few more hours of sleep."

* * *

"Hawk!" BJ's stern voice preceded his and Hawkeye's entrance into the mess tent. "You're a doctor, for Christ's sake! You know better." 

"Thanks, mom." Hawkeye limped through the space to a table and dropped onto the edge of one of the benches. He ran his fingers tenderly over his forehead. "But, I'll pass on the crutches. This better not leave a scar, doctor." He glared at his friend, then lifted his leg with its newly cast ankle and lowered it carefully onto the seat directly across from him.

"Please don't disparage my abilities like that, Hawkeye. After all, if you don't want to use these," BJ tossed the wooden crutches onto the table in front of Hawkeye. They landed with a loud bang and the man nearly jumped out of his chair. BJ simply smirked. "You'll be needing someone to lug your stupid butt around."

"Charles'll do it, wontcha?" Hawkeye said, slapping the doctor on his shoulder.

"Please," Charles replied and removed Hawkeye's hand as if it were a bug. "Do not involve me in your inanities."

"I'll go get us some food," BJ said and wandered over to the chow line.

"Good morning, sirs!" Klinger's cheerful voice filled the room. "Mail call."

"Where's Radar?" Hawkeye reached out to grab his mail. "Taking the day off?"

"No, he's filling out some supply requests. Asked if I'd deliver all of the officer's mail for him. Major Winchester … your mail."

"Just hand it over, vermin, so I can get on with my day."

"Yessir!" Klinger gave Charles a mock salute. As BJ walked up, balancing two trays in his hands, Klinger tossed his mail onto one of them. "See you sirs later."

"No Radar today?" BJ asked as he set down the trays and took a seat across from Hawkeye.

"Nope. It's odd. Klinger said he's filling out paperwork. Wanted him to deliver the officer's mail. Radar never asks other people to do his work for him." Hawkeye leaned in as closely as he could, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Do you think this has anything to do with what happened last night?"

"Hawk, we don't even know exactly what happened last night. And Radar's been acting a little weird around the two of us for a few days now. Ever since the night he came to get me for …" BJ trailed off, his face clouding over, brows knitting together in thought.

"What? What is it?"

"I think I've just realized something about our small, be-speckled friend."

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

BJ grabbed the set of crutches and helped Hawkeye to his feet.

"Let's take a walk."

* * *

After depositing Hawkeye on his cot, BJ moved over to the still and filled two glasses. He handed one to his friend. 

"A little early for this, isn't it?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy. I thought a belt might open up your mind a little bit."

"Oh, I don't need a reason," he remarked and swallowed his gin down in one gulp. "So, what's this bee you've got in your bonnet about Radar?"

"Remember that night, when he came in to get me for Margaret?"

"Yeah. He woke all of us up by yelling, right?"

"Right."

"So, what? He comes in to wake us up all the time. What made that particular night so special?"

"I was dreaming."

"Annnnnd?"

"About you."

"Oh, really?" Hawkeye's voice had that sing-songy tone that drove BJ crazy. "I thought that spot was reserved for the wife and kid."

"Hawk," BJ rolled his eyes and refilled their glasses. "Please. Just hear me out."

Hawkeye pantomimed locking up his mouth and throwing away the key.

"That's better. Anyway, I was in the middle of a pretty explicit dream about you. All of a sudden, Radar yelped and I woke up. The thing is, I could _swear_ that he'd had his hand on my arm."

"How do you know? Wasn't he on the ground when you woke up?"

"Yeah, but …"

"But, what?"

"My skin was tingling."

"Your what was what-ing?"

"The skin, on my arm. It was tingling. And not in a pins and needles sort of way. It was in a very specific spot." BJ took off his shirt and pointed to his upper arm. "Right here. Where he would have grabbed me to shake me awake."

Hawkeye just stared at his friend for a moment. Then he burst into laughter - the kind BJ knew wouldn't stop any time soon. He rolled his eyes again and got another drink.

"Okay, enough already, Hawk."

The older doctor now had tears rolling down his face and he was rocking back and forth on his cot. He bumped his cast on the edge of the still table and howled in pain.

"Serves you right."

"You sadist."

"I knew you'd react this way. I should've just kept it to myself."

"So, your theory is what? That Radar, through just touching your arm, 'saw' that you were dreaming about having sex with me?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying."

"That's insane."

"Is it?"

"Yes, it is."

"Think about it for a second, Hawk. The one time I'm having a dream about you, Radar's there to wake me up. He tries to shake me awake, and his ESP or whatever it is _sees_ what I'm dreaming. He freaks out, hollers and gets out of the Swamp as fast as he can. Then, a few days later, _you_ are dreaming about having sex with _me_, the slamming door wakes you up and …"

"We find Radar's teddy bear on the floor next to my bed."

"Not so crazy now, is it?"

"But why did he come back the second time? To see what I was dreaming? Or _who_ I was dreaming?"

"I'd say probably both."

Hawkeye sat and reached for the gin. He filled his glass, swallowed the entire drink, then refilled it.

"Do you think he suspects anything?"

"I don't know," BJ said, taking a long sip of his own drink. "Just because a person dreams about another person, doesn't mean that those two people are involved with each other."

"You need to stop drinking. You're starting to remind me of Frank."

"Hawk."

"I know what you're saying. But in this particular situation, the dreamers and the dream-ees _are _actually involved with each other."

"He couldn't know that though, right?"

"I doubt he'd make that assumption, Beej. I mean, I adore Radar, but it's not like he's a candidate for Mensa or anything. Besides, we've been really careful."

"Do you think we should talk to him?"

"No! Definitely not. Let's wait a week or two and see if things go back to normal. Then, if he's still acting goofy, we can decide what to do."

"Okay." BJ stood and placed his glass back on the still table. "I'm going to head over to post-op. Do you need anything before I go? Aspirin? Water?"

"I could use a little TLC - BJ Hunnicutt style."

BJ leaned in and gave Hawkeye a quick kiss on the lips.

"That'll have to do for now. I'm late," he said and turned to leave. "I'll come back and check on you a little later. Try and stay off that leg. Oh and if you do have to go somewhere, use the crutches."

"Yes, doctor."

With a shake of his head, BJ threw on his lab coat and left the Swamp.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Just a Peek - Part 2  
**Rating**: Major … with leanings toward Colonel in some areas.  
**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own anything. Don't sue … no money.

* * *

Radar was feeling very confused.

Now that he knew BJ and Hawkeye were dreaming about having sex with each other, he was starting to wonder if it went beyond that. If maybe, they were actually doing it. In real life.

There was a huge part of him that was convinced it wasn't even possible. BJ was a happily married man. He'd never even glanced at any of the women in camp. Well, except for that one time when he cheated with nurse Donovan. BJ thought that Hawkeye was the only other person who knew about that little slip, but Radar knew too. He also knew that BJ, to this very day, still felt guilty about it.

And Hawkeye. Everyone _knew_ that Hawkeye Pierce was a skirt chaser. He'd had relations with just about every nurse that had come through the 4077th. It was no secret. Back when Trapper was still around, the two of them seemed to be in some kind of competition to see who could have the most sex with the most women.

Then there was the fact that neither doctor was acting any differently. BJ still wrote his wife almost every day. Hawkeye still flirted and bedded nurses as if it were some kind of sport or something. Nothing had changed.

Except … there was this little place in the back of Radar's mind; this small voice that kept whispering to him. 'Open your eyes, kid' it would say. 'Just watch them. The way they sit right next to each other in an empty mess tent. How they lounge on one cot when two are readily available. The fact that they finish the other's sentences and know the other's thoughts. The way they fight, but can't stay mad - no matter what the reason - for longer than a day or two. Why do you think that is?'

And the voice was right. BJ and Hawkeye had been almost inseparable ever since the day BJ arrived in Korea. Hawkeye and Trapper had been close, too, but it wasn't the same. Not by a long shot. Sometimes it felt like BJ and Hawkeye had become one person.

The thing was, even _if_ they were … doing that, Radar found that he wasn't even the slightest bit disgusted by the idea. And he knew, deep down, that he should be. He remembered the things he'd heard back home - in the schoolyard - about being 'queer'. How wrong it was supposed to be. How evil. Radar had never believed any of that. He'd always kind of thought that a person would be lucky if they found someone to love and who would love them right back. No matter who it was. And that's why he was so confused. He knew how he _should_ feel; it was the exact opposite of how he _did_ feel, and it was tearing him up inside.

'Talk to them,' the voice would say. 'Or at least, to Hawkeye.'

He'd never be able to bring that kind of thing up with the captain, though. There was no way he could. So, he'd been avoiding both doctors. At least until he could figure things out. Though, Radar wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to keep it up. Hawkeye _and_ BJ had been watching him a lot lately. When he caught them, he'd quickly try and read their thoughts - which he'd always been able to do in the past. But, it seemed as if they were blocking him somehow. All he saw was green. It was the same with their dreams. He'd sneaked into the Swamp three times in the past two weeks, and neither one was dreaming about anything. There was only green and he had no idea how they were making that happen. It was probably some doctor thing that he couldn't understand.

It didn't matter much anyway, because Radar was starting to get the feeling that something was going to happen … and very, very soon.

* * *

"Gentlemen," Charles' baritone broke the comfortable silence in the Swamp. "Colonel Potter has decided that I must attend a medical seminar in Tokyo. I will be gone for approximately five days."

"We must have done something really good for the Colonel to give us such a nice gift," BJ joked, winking at Hawkeye.

"Ah, but the gift is actually mine. You see, the Colonel, in his infinite wisdom, has given me an extra two days for, what he referred to as 'personal time'," Charles said as he began to throw clothing and toiletries into his travel bag. "So, I will be leaving in less than an hour."

"Hey, Beej. Now that dad's going away, we can have that huge party we've been talking about. Booze, girls, gambling. It'll be a hoot!"

BJ reached around Charles and grabbed something out of his footlocker. He held it out to show Hawkeye.

"Fancy eats, too," he said as Charles snatched the can of caviar away from him.

"Keep your grubby little larcenous hands away from my things, you swine." He gave BJ a soft shove and the doctor fell back onto Hawkeye's cot.

The sound of a jeep idling outside brought a grin to the Major's face. A second later, Radar burst into the Swamp and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw BJ and Hawkeye sitting together on the same cot. He turned and focused all of his attention on Charles.

"Major Winchester, sir. Your jeep is ready."

"Thank you, Radar. Even earlier than expected. Very good." Charles threw a few more items into his bag, zipped it, grabbed his cap and bowed in his roommates' direction. "Gentlemen."

"See ya, Chuck," Hawkeye said and glanced at Radar, who had not moved from his spot just inside the doorway. "Hey, Radar."

"Uh, hi sirs," Radar answered quickly and quietly, his eyes glued to the floor.

"Everything okay?" BJ asked, shifting his gaze to Hawkeye then back to the young corporal.

"Sure," Radar's voice trembled slightly and he cleared his throat. He nervously moved from foot to foot. "Why'd you ask, sir?"

"Well, you've been acting a little strange the past few weeks. Hawk and I have the feeling that it's got something to do with …"

"Corporal!" Charles' booming voice cut BJ off and Radar nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Sorry, sirs," he said and spun on his heels.

"Radar," Hawkeye's tone was soft and soothing. The young man stopped in the doorway and finally turned, meeting the captain's eyes. "If there's something bothering you - especially if it has anything to do with me or BJ."

"Or both," BJ interrupted.

"Please come and talk to us."

"It's important to us, Radar." BJ stood. He reached out and placed his hand on Radar's shoulder. "No matter what it is, okay?"

Radar's tense body loosened immediately and his face showed the faintest sign of a grin.

"I will, sirs. I'm not sure when, but I will." Charles hollered again and Radar smiled. "I promise."

* * *

"Hey, Beej?" Hawkeye was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling of the tent, a full martini glass balancing on his chest.

"Yes?"

"Charles is gone."

"I know," BJ flipped the page in his book and continued reading. "For five whole days, even."

"There's no one in post-op."

"You noticed."

"The temporary cease fire means there probably won't be any casualties tonight."

"Probably."

"And," Hawkeye grabbed his glass, rolled to his side and took a sip of his drink. Then he placed the glass on the still table. "My ankle's feeling much, much better."

"I'm trying to read."

The older man grabbed one of his pillows and whipped it at his friend. It struck BJ with a dull, feathery thud, but it had the intended result. The doctor dropped his book to the floor and moved his eyes to Hawkeye, who in turn, patted the bed next to him.

"Why don't you come over here and tell me about that dream you had."

BJ shook his head and laughed, but he stood, turned off his bedside lamp and walked over to Hawkeye's cot. He dropped down onto it, darkening Hawkeye's lamp as well.

"Why don't you tell me yours," BJ said, brushing away a stray lock of hair that had fallen across Hawkeye brow.

"Because I asked first, doctor," he answered, a smirk growing on his lips.

"Hawk, it was weeks ago. I'm not even sure if I can remember what happened in it."

Hawkeye reached up and threaded his fingers into BJ's hair, pulling him down near his face. Their noses were touching, their lips separated by less than an inch.

"Well, then, I think I can probably come up with something else for us to do," he said, lightly brushing BJ's mouth with his.

"And what could be better," BJ purred, shifting his body to lay down beside Hawkeye. "Than hearing about an erotic dream?"

"Oh, I don't know," Hawkeye paused, reaching over to slide his hands beneath the hem of BJ's shirt. "Some reality, perhaps?" He ran his fingers over his friend's stomach, feeling the tight muscles tensing and relaxing under his touch. "How does that sound to you?"

"Dangerous," BJ replied, but he rolled onto his back, allowing Hawkeye easier access to his clothing. "Very dangerous."

"Doesn't that make it more exciting?" Hawkeye fumbled with the button and zipper on the front of BJ's pants. It took a few tries, but he eventually managed to get them open. The younger doctor's erection tented his boxer shorts. Hawkeye slipped his hand into the soft cotton, wrapping his long fingers around BJ's length.

"Yes," BJ managed to say before grabbing a handful of Hawkeye's hair and pulling him down for a brutal kiss. Their mouths moved against each other hungrily, tongues probing, teeth scraping, breath mingling.

Hawkeye pulled his hand out of BJ's shorts and made quick work of his pants, sliding them off and discarding them on the floor. He shoved his boxers down over his hips, but only far enough to allow his cock to pop free. As if reading his friend's mind, BJ pushed his own down and rolled over so they were facing each other. Like magnets, their lips reconnected. Hawkeye shifted slightly, moving so their erections lay side by side, hot and solid against each other. Their hands met in the middle, fingers weaving together to form a tight ring around their rigid members. In tandem, they began to move. A perfect, practiced, fluid motion. Two bodies thrusting together as one. Heat ebbed and flowed through them, the friction between them pulling salty sweat from their pores.

They were rapidly approaching release when the door to the Swamp swung open. But it was already too late - they were far past the threshold. Both men groaned and came together in a spurting, sticky mess.

"BJ? Hawkeye? Sirs?" Radar's eyes widened when he saw the two of them rolling apart. They were shirtless and their pants were down. It was dark in the tent, but there was no way to mistake what had just happened.

"Shit!" BJ cursed and turned away from the corporal. He jerked his pants up and grabbed his t-shirt, yanking it down over his head. Hawkeye pulled his boxers up as well, though he moved much more slowly and he made no attempt to find his shirt or pants.

"Oh, gosh," Radar averted his eyes and turned to leave. "I'm really, uh, sorry, sirs. I'll come back later."

"No, it's okay. You can stay." Hawkeye glanced over at the now-pacing BJ, then he stood. He wandered over to Radar and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Really, it's okay. Right, Beej?"

BJ stopped pacing and dropped down onto his cot. He cast a sidelong glance at Hawkeye, who just nodded reassuringly. "Yeah, it's okay."

"Sit down," Hawkeye said with a smile, gesturing at the crappy wooden chair between the beds. Radar shrugged, but sat. Hawkeye walked over to the still table, filled three glasses and passed them around. "We'll have a drink and talk."

"Okay, if you say so."

Silence, uncomfortable and tense, filled the Swamp. It was as thick as molasses. BJ and Hawkeye exchanged nervous looks and moved their eyes to Radar. He was sitting in his chair ramrod straight, gaze fixed on the floor, hands anxiously rubbing the side of his glass. When it felt as if all three would suffocate, BJ finally spoke.

"Radar," he paused, running his fingers through his sweat-dampened hair. "What you just saw …"

"It's okay, sir. You don't have to explain. I already know."

"What?" Hawkeye's shocked voice rose an entire octave. Both doctor's eyes snapped to the corporal, but his were still on the ground in front of him.

"You already know?" BJ's words were colored with panic. "What exactly 'do you know', Radar?"

"About you two, sirs," Radar paused, trying to figure out a way to say what he had to say. "That you're … aw jeez! Do I have to actually _say_ it? With words?"

"No, Radar," Hawkeye said, letting him off the hook. He bent over and retrieved his shirt from the floor, slipping it on over his head. Then he sat on the edge of his cot. "I think we both understand what you mean."

"Thanks, Hawkeye." Radar visibly relaxed, his body becoming limp. He slumped comfortably into his chair.

"Can I ask you a question?" BJ took a long sip of his gin as he waited for an answer from their friend. When he nodded, the surgeon continued. "How did you find out? How do you know?"

"Yeah. I'd like to know that too. Are we that obvious?" Hawkeye asked, a slow smile creeping from his mouth, to his face, and finally settling in his eyes.

"No, I …" Radar paused thoughtfully. He really didn't want them to be angry with him for sneaking in the Swamp and spying on them, but he also didn't want to lie. "I read your thoughts."

BJ glanced over at Hawkeye and gave him a very satisfied and very "I told you so" grin. The older doctor smirked back at him then turned to Radar.

"It was very brave of you to tell us that, Radar." Hawkeye thought for a moment before continuing. "Since we're all being so honest - BJ and I already knew you were doing that."

"It was my teddy bear, wasn't it?"

"That, and," BJ took a sip of his drink. "My arm was tingling."

Hawkeye started laughing again and was rewarded with a pillow in his face.

"Sir?"

"Where you'd touched it that night. My arm was tingling. And then about a week later, we found your bear next to Hawk's bed. I put two and two together and realized that maybe you had seen parts of our dreams through touching us." BJ watched as Radar's face became crimson with a full-fledged blush. He grinned at the younger man. "Which is obviously the case."

"Is that why you started to 'green' out your thoughts and dreams?"

"Yes," BJ answered straightforwardly. There was no need to lie.

"If you don't mind me asking, how'd you do it? I mean, when you're awake, blocking what you're thinking is easy. But I thought people couldn't control what they dream?"

"That's not exactly the truth. You can if you try hard enough," Hawkeye explained. "All you do is picture everything in a certain color. Red, blue, yellow. We just happened to choose green. After a while, the pictures in your head fade into the background and all that's left is the color. If you reach the fading point when you're just about to drift off to sleep, you've got yourself a green dream."

"It doesn't work for everyone, and you have to really concentrate."

"Oh, okay." Radar's face clouded over for a moment. "If you already knew I was reading your dreams, why'd you start to green 'em out?"

"Well, we weren't sure if you _knew_ knew about us or not. Something like this," BJ gestured between himself and Hawkeye and they shared a meaningful look. "Could get us into a lot of trouble."

"We did it to protect ourselves."

"Oh, don't you sirs worry about anything. I won't tell anyone. Not one word." The corporal sighed heavily. "I wish I had someone to share things with like that. I'm glad that you guys are happy." He paused and gave them a mischievous look. "Though, you should probably be more careful. I mean, what if it had been Majors Houlihan or Winchester - or jeez, what about Colonel Potter? - who had came here tonight instead of me?"

"He's right, Hawk."

"I know he is," Hawkeye ran his fingers through his hair. "But where else can we go but here? It's not like we can just head over to the supply room, toss a hanger on the door and have at it."

Radar held up his hand, effectively stopping Hawkeye from continuing any further.

"Well, I've got a plan for you sirs," he said with a smile.

* * *

As Radar tightened the final screw, the door rattled, followed immediately by impatient knocking. BJ and Hawkeye turned away from their chess match, exchanging amused glances between themselves and the corporal. None of them made any move to disengage the newly installed lock.

More angry pounding echoed within the small, cramped tent.

"Who is it?" Hawkeye called out sweetly.

"You know damn well who it is, Pierce," Charles aggravated voice sliced through the air. "Open this door immediately."

"Uh oh, Hawk. Dad's home and we're in big trouble," BJ said and broke into a fit of hysterical laughter. "Hide the beer before he sees it!"

"Open. The. Door."

Radar glanced at the captains and they both nodded. He slid back the bolt and the door was practically jerked out of his hand. Charles strode into the Swamp and threw his bags down onto his bed.

"What is the meaning of this?" he glared accusingly at the three men.

"The meaning of what, Charles?" BJ asked innocently.

"That!" The major gestured angrily at the lock. "Why is there a lock on this door?"

"Oh, _that_," Hawkeye pushed himself away from the chessboard and stood. He wandered over to the door, drink in hand, and fiddled with the small metal item. "Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but while you were gone, someone snuck in here and stole all of our socks!"

"Yeah, Charles. We've been victims of the notorious sock burglar. He only steals officer's socks," BJ chimed in.

"Do you imbeciles actually expect me to believe that drivel?"

"No," BJ admitted with a laugh.

"But, don't we get an A+ for effort?" Hawkeye filled two glasses with gin, handed one to BJ then flopped down onto his cot.

"No, you don't. Let us try this one more time. Why is that lock on the door?"

BJ and Hawkeye glanced uneasily at each other, but before either could speak, Radar did.

"Half of their story is true, Major Winchester, sir."

The officers had all but forgotten he was even in the Swamp. Three sets of eyes settled on the young corporal.

"Which part?" Charles' voice held touches of both frustration and confusion.

"The breaking in part," Radar said quietly. "I saw someone sneaking out of the Swamp during the night. It happened two or three times. I asked B … er Captain's Hunnicutt and Pierce if it had been them leaving to go to the latrine or anything. They said no. So the last time I saw someone sneaking out, I tried to catch them. But I was too slow and they got away."

"The idea of someone snooping around in here when we're sleeping made us a little uncomfortable," BJ said, quickly picking up where Radar left off.

"Yeah, especially because we never found out who it was," Hawkeye added, glancing at Radar and smiling.

"So, I offered to put a lock on the door for you sirs. Just like Major Houlihan has on her tent," Radar pointed to the lock. "Now you don't have to worry about people coming in when they're not supposed to."

Hawkeye and BJ both had their hands at their mouths, trying to stifle their laughter by biting on their fingers. Radar looked over at his friends and winked.

"Ah well. As long as it keeps the riff raff out," Charles turned away from the three of them and began to unpack his things. "I guess it's fine with me."

"Thanks, Radar," BJ said with a wide, toothy grin. "We _really appreciate_ it."

"Yeah, thanks," Hawkeye giggled softly.

"You're very welcome, sirs."

Radar left the Swamp, stopping just outside the closed door. He listened as his friends teased their bunkmate. A large smile grew on his face. He'd done something really special for two people he really cared about - who cared about each other _and_ him. A rumble of unrestrained laughter burst out of the doctor's tent and Radar turned to leave.

He felt genuinely happy - all was right in their little piece of the world.

**The End**


End file.
